Forever's Gonna Start Tonight
by BOWIEgirl
Summary: In a desperate attempt to save Toby, Sarah makes a risky deal with a man, and something goes wrong. She's left to live alone as a vampire, always looking over her shoulder, and even Jareth can't save her now.He makes a very big mistake. Vampire Violence
1. Strangers When We Meet

**Strangers When We Meet**

Sarah quickly walked down the dark street, the wind cold against her tearstained cheeks. The hospital was coming into view as her mind tumbled over what had happened.

Her father was gone. Karen was gone. Toby was close to following them. That damn driver…

She pushed through the doors and looked around for the elevator. As she hit the number five she was thinking of everything she would do to the drunk who killed her family. Each cruel and unusual punishment more painful than the one before it. As the elevator let out a week _ding_ she got out and shuffled down the hallway to Toby's room.

She stood at the door, gazing at her baby brother sleeping in the hospital bed. Her eyes were teary as she looked at the tubes running over and into him. It didn't seem fair to her, looking at him like this, that the one who caused it walked away with a headache. She'd lost everything she'd ever loved, and he lost his damn car.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind. Sarah turned around to see a doctor standing before her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are just about over."

"But I only just got here, can't I-"

"I'm sorry ma'am but I have to ask you to leave." He looked sincere as he said it, but Sarah had learned quickly that they can hide their emotions. She didn't believe them anymore. Not since one said Toby would be just fine. When another said he was getting better.

The doctor gave a weak smile, and Sarah saw him tapping his pen impatiently on his clipboard.

"Alright," she said with a last sad look at Toby. "I'm going."

* * *

Sarah entered a small park on her way to the parking garage. It was less crowded in that one than the hospitals and she preferred it, even if she did have to pay. 

The lamps following the thin pavement were slowly dying, a few flickering pathetically as they desperately tried to help guide Sarah through the dark. She saw a bench come into view as she turned a corner, and noticed that someone was sprawled across it in a curious way. She wasn't sure sleeping out in the open, especially at this time of night, was a very smart thing to do.

She slowly tiptoed over, not wanting to startle the person. When she was close enough to see their face, she saw it was a very pale, thin man. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she wondered if it was any of her business to wake him up. As a police siren sounded in the distance, she decided to take it as a sign that she should.

"Hey," she whispered softly, sitting on the end of the bench. "Hey mister, wake up." She shook him gently, looking for any clue that he was awakening. "You shouldn't be out here this late…" She shook him harder, and he let out a soft moan.

Sarah's eyes widened and she quickly pulled her hand back. Her eyes traveled over his body. She hadn't noticed before, but his clothes were ripped in a few places, and the small, visible part of skin on his arm was beginning to bruise, the four lines obviously left by a hard grip.

She searched his pockets, hoping now that he wouldn't wake up and see her over him like this. She couldn't find anything. No money, no wallet, nothing. With absolutely nothing on him, and his condition, her mind raced to the conclusion that he'd been mugged.

"Oh lord…" she breathed, unsure of what to do. Should she call the police? In her state of panic she foolishly thought that they would automatically accuse her, and shoved the idea from her mind. She stood to get her car, set on taking him home to see that he was alright.

She stopped after one step and looked back at him. _I shouldn't leave him alone like this… _

She stooped in front of the bench and wrapped one of his arms around her neck. She used her other hand to lightly hit his face, being careful not to hurt him, but trying to wake him up. She was startled by how cold he felt. He needed to get inside as soon as possible.

"Can you hear me?" she asked as she stood, groaning under his weight. Her knees were weak as she tried to take a few steps toward the parks entrance. "Can you say your name?" He mumbled something incoherent and she leaned her ear closer to his mouth. "Say again?"

"…Mi…el…"

"Mi-el? Mei-el? Mmm-michael? Michael? You name's Michael?" His head rolled and she took it as an attempt to nod. "Ok Michael, you have to help me, okay? I can't get you to my car on my own."

She took a couple of shaky steps, and eventually Michael started to stumble along with her. After a block Sarah was exhausted as she reached the parking garage. She was thankful she had parked on the bottom level, and gently she eased him into the back seat, helping him lay down and arranged a few jackets for a pillow.

She drove as fast as she could, trying to be careful. She winced every time the car bounced and he let out a weak groan. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

She let out a sigh of relief as she finally reached home. She pulled into the garage, and quickly jumped out of the car to open the door to the house. Running inside, she was greeted only by the empty house. No Karen or Daddy to help with this stranger in need. She quickly grabbed pillows from the closet, along with a few blankets, and threw them together on the couch.

Dashing back outside, she opened the door and reached for his right arm.

"Michael," she said loudly, pulling him into a seated position. "Come on, I need you to get your legs out of the car." While she said it, she herself grabbed a handful of his pants and tugged his leg out. She was trying to get him thinking before she really needed his help. Working on the other one, one arm wrapped around his upper body, she continued to talk to him.

"Okay, I've almost got you out, but you have to stand up for me." Both his feet were on the concrete, and she got her other arm around him, pulling him out all the way and trying to balance him. Again she noticed how incredibly cold he was, and hurriedly walked him inside.

She set him gently on the couch and covered him with a few blankets. He blinked slowly as his eyes opened, rolling twice before they steadied themselves on her.

"Hey," she whispered, left hand brushing aside some of his wild black hair. "You gave me quite a scare. Are you going to be okay?" He hummed his response before passing out once more.

Sarah leaned back against the couch, giving out a long, tired sigh. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the front of the headrest. If he needed anything, she'd be right there.

* * *

Hello! Taylor and I wrote this together :) she gave the ideas and I wrote them down. This is her Christmas present, cuz it prolly wont be done till then and cuz its long and Im slow...anyway...lol please review! 

ps-Tay dont worry I'll get you a better one too ;) gimmie ideas now and i'll start savin lol limit $100 heh heh


	2. The Perfect Family

**The Perfect Family**

Michael sat up slowly with a soft moan a few hours later. Sarah opened her eyes as soon as she heard him move. He coughed as he swung his legs around, preparing to stand up.

"Whoa, hold on there. You're not going anywhere." Sarah said as she rolled over and onto her knees. He coughed again before he started to talk.

"Alright," he rounded on her. "One-thank you very much." He got ready to push himself up. "Two-I really have to go."

"You don't _really_ expect me to let you get up and walk away, do you? You're hurt."

"I'm fine," he mumbled as he pushed up off the couch.

"No you're not," Sarah countered, pushing him back down. He looked at her incredulously and narrowed his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked after a pause.

"Most likely three or four in the morning. The sun's almost up-" Before she could finish he was opening the front door.

"What the-? How did you get over there?" Sarah rose and walked over, standing beside the quiet man. She was surprised by his wide, nervous eyes as he looked outside at the clouds slowly turning pink.

"Where are we?" he demanded as he closed the door and headed into the kitchen. Sarah followed him, confused as to why he sounded so angry.

"We're in my house," she answered.

"No no, I mean _where_ are we?" He opened the refrigerator only to sigh and close it quickly. "I should have known…" he grumbled.

"We're in Sterling Heights, and if you're hungry I can make-"

"I've got to go," Michael interrupted, heading for the front door again.

"No," Sarah said firmly, running to stand between him and the door. "Not until I'm sure you're okay." Michael went to move her but swayed unsteadily. "See?" she said, steering him back toward the couch. "You need to rest more." She seated him on the couch and threw a blanket at him. "Look at you, you're still freezing…"

"You don't understand," he said angrily, glaring at her. "I'm telling you I've got to leave _now_."

"And _I'm_ telling _you_, you _can't_."

"Fine! But I shall stay in another room."

"And why is that?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"My eyes…they are sensitive to the light." Sarah sighed and motioned for him to follow her.

"You're lucky we just redid the basement." He made a face and followed her down. "Enjoy yourself. Call when you get hungry. If I don't answer you later today I'm probably at the hospital. Feel free to eat whatever you can find."

Sarah went upstairs and slowly made her way down the dark hallway. Like the nights before, she crawled into Toby's bed. She clung tightly to her old bear Lancelot.

"Today," she whispered to the toy. "I'll take you to Toby. I'm sure he misses you." Sarah closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, comforted by knowing that Michael was in good enough condition to put up a fight. She wondered if he would still be there when she woke up.

It was five thirty in the afternoon when Sarah finally dragged herself from Toby's bed. She didn't want to get up and face another lonely day, but reminded herself her new guest might be wanting something. She got up and started downstairs to check on him, but decided she wanted a shower first.

As the water ran over her, it mixed with her tears. It was the only time she would let herself cry, the place she could tell herself it was only water racing down her face.

Toweling off she looked in the mirror. She was disgusted by the person she saw. The woman before her looked fine. Healthy, pretty, and not a scratch on her. It didn't seem right that everyone around her was hurt…aside from Sarah herself.

When she was dressed, she headed into the kitchen to grab a drink and a snack for Michael. Sarah knocked on the basement door and called for him, asking if he was awake. When she didn't get an answer, she opened it slowly and stepped lightly down the stairs.

She looked around but couldn't find him in the dark. Figuring he was asleep, she left the lights off so she wouldn't wake him. But she was still curious as to where he was. She looked over to the chair in the corner, but saw nothing. She wandered over to the backside of the couch to look over it and-_aha there you are. _

She walked around and sat in front of him. She couldn't help thinking he was beautiful, but the same nervous look from earlier still haunted his features. Sarah smiled sadly. She had a troubled angel on her couch. She unconsciously touched his cheek. He was freezing again. She tugged the blanket down off the back of the couch and laid it over him.

She headed back upstairs, and glancing at the clock she saw it was just past six fifteen.

"Great," she mumbled. "By the time I eat and get to the hospital it'll be eight."

And she was right. As she walked in to take a seat beside Toby her watch read five after eight.

"Hey buddy," Sarah said quietly. "I brought Lancelot for you." She was answered only by the steady beeping of machines.

"I made a new friend last night," she started weakly, unsure if the other party would agree. "He wasn't doing too good when I found him, but, I'm pretty sure he'll be just fine now." She forced a smile as she smoothed Toby's rebellious tangles. "You can meet him when you're out of here, okay?" The constant drone of the machinery hummed softly. "Okay."

* * *

"Ma'am?" 

"Hmm?" Sarah mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you," said a shy nurse, "but visiting hours are ending…"

"Oh, yes, alright. Um, thanks," Sarah stuttered, unsure what to say. The nurse nodded and walked into the hall.

"Are you Sarah Williams?" asked a man, stopping Sarah in the doorway.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm Dennis Osborne, Toby's doctor," answered the man, nodding over to Toby before shaking her hand firmly. Sarah gave a nervous glance in her brothers direction.

"Do you have news? Is he getting better?" The doctors moment of hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Sarah.

"I'm sorry, Miss Williams, but it seems he's getting worse." Sarah's hand covered her shaking lips, eyes filling with tears. She turned away from the doctor, gazing at Toby with lost eyes. She choked back a sob, and the doctor put a hand on her left shoulder. "There's still a chance he'll live, Miss Williams. Thirty percent."

Her hand moved to her eyes as she silently cried, body shaking.

"Excuse me," she breathed, hurriedly heading for the elevator.

"Is someone here with you? Someone to drive you home?" called the worried doctor. "Should we call a taxi perhaps?"

But Sarah ignored him, punching the button for the ground level, the doors quickly closed, the doctor disappearing.

* * *

Sarah walked slowly through the park, oblivious to the world around her. Her tears and sobs had slowed, until they were helpless sniffles. She rounded a corner and saw the same bench she had found Michael on the night before. 

She sat down and cradled her head in her hands. Alone in the deserted park, she sat in silence, letting her mind digest everything that had happened.

"Hey."

Sarah's head jerked up.

"Oh," she breathed, "Michael. I didn't hear you."

"What's wrong?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, taking in her appearance. He sat down beside her.

"Have you eaten? You should be wearing a jacket, you're always so-"

"I'm fine," he interrupted. "What happened to you?"

"It's Toby," she said, voice full of emotion.

"Toby…?"

"My little brother. He's hurt…terribly…he's in the hospital…and…" her tears flowed down again. She melted into Michael, clinging to his shirt as if her life depended on him staying beside her. "…I just don't know what to do…" she cried. Michael put an arm around her shoulders, rolling his eyes once with his growing smirk. "First Mom left…now I lost Daddy and Karen…it's not fair…"

He let her cry there, grip slowly loosening and sobs fading away until she just leaned against him silently.

"You know," he started dryly. "You still haven't told me your name." She smiled and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, how stupid of me. I'm Sarah."

"Well, Sarah, what were you doing out so late, hmm?"

"I thought that was obvious, I was coming home from the hospital."

"And that's why you're in a dark park past midnight?"

"I was walking to the parking garage. It's easier to get a spot there than at the hospitals."

"Do you know how dangerous walking around in the dark can be?" he asked in an amused voice. "The wrong people could find you."

"You know, you ought to be thankful I go this way, this is the very bench I found _you_ on!" He just smiled as she stared at him. "Why were _you_ out here tonight?"

"I was out looking for…dinner."

"I told you, you can eat at my house."

"Yes, well…I didn't find anything…to my liking. My tastes are rather…_unique_."

"Oh_ really_? How so?"

"You'll see," he smirked, fingers tapping playfully on her throat.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," he said as his smirk grew. Sarah sighed.

"Well it's late. I'm sorry I wasn't home earlier, you didn't need anything you couldn't find on your own, did you?"

"No, I've only just gotten up."

"I see. You must've been pretty tired. You slept through the whole day." He said nothing, and Sarah sighed again.

"Well," she said, "let's head home."

"Yes," he said a low, smooth voice. "Let's."

Together they walked through the park, Sarah slipping her hand into his.

"I wish there was something I could do to help him."

"You mean you haven't?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I mean, I have but, something more. I had him transferred to this hospital because of their top of the line equipment, but, maybe there's a better one…I just wish there was some way I could save him."

"There is a way, Sarah," he said, stopping. She looked up at him, brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"I can save him."

"What do you-are you a doctor?" Sarah's grip on his hand tightened as she looked at him hopefully.

"No." Sarah's eagerness lessoned.

"Well, then, what?" He smiled slyly at her.

"I'm a vampire."

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise before she started laughing.

"Michael come on, I'm not really in the mood for games," she said between two short laughs. She got herself together and continued. "I'm serious, if you know something," he grinned, showing his sharp teeth and her voice faltered for a moment as he brought her hand up to his mouth. "Whatever it is- I'll do it."

Michael lowered his eyes to her hand, biting it softly, and watched the tiny red line draw itself down her arm.

Sarah stepped back, pulling her hand away from him quickly. He licked his lips with a smile.

"W-w-what?" she gasped, eyes widening with fear.

"Sarah _think_ of it. You and I…immortal forever. The two of us could raise your brother together. The perfect family, the three of usWe could travel the world together."

"_Family_?" Sarah's mind was whirling. "N-no…" she stumbled backwards, unable to look away from his shining eyes.

"He wouldn't die that way, Sarah. He'd live forever. As would you. You would never be separated. You lost your parents, you don't want to lose your brother as well, do you?"

Sarah was breathing hard, mind spinning as she tried to take in the fact a vampire was actually stepping closer to her, hand outstretched.

"Come on, Sarah. We'd be together forever. You...and me…and Toby."

Sarah's mouth opened and closed as she struggled to find something to say. Speechless, she ran from the park. Sprinting down the block to her car, out of the corner of her eye she saw him leaning against the elevator. She quickly got to her car and raced home.

* * *

Michael watched her drive her car away, laughing to himself. He'd been alone so long it had been refreshing to be around someone. Especially a woman as beautiful as Sarah. 

He walked casually out of the parking garage, turned right, and headed for the park. Last night he had been unsuccessful. The human he had picked had been stronger than anticipated. Tonight would be different.

In no time at all he was sitting on his bench, waiting.A young woman rounded the corner and came into view.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he started as he stood. "Do you know where the restaurant _Danny'_s is?"

"Oh yeah, it's just about two blocks down Nineteen. Here, I'll walk you to the entrance and point it out, you can see the sign from here."

They turned around the corner she had just come from, the path hidden from the rest of the park by a wall of bushes. No one heard the single, muffled cry for help.

A moment later our gentleman rounded the corner, a small smile on his lips as he looked absently at the dying lamp. It flickered before going out, no longer casting its ghostly yellow light on an empty park.

* * *

**ChesneyChickie**: of course you can get one too! and thanks, i'd help you too if i found you on a park bench

**Gi Xian**: cute puppy ;) id take him home if i found him.

**obsessor-of-inuyasha**: I'm glad! yay! and i wouldnt want you to go crazy, so i'll pick up my pace lol

**XiXhopeXyouXchokeX**: taylor! you finally joined us! we should start that mime from hell story soon ;)

**shatteredheart**: hope you enjoyed this one as much as the first

**CanaceErinn**: I took a look at it, I dont remember if I reviewed it...I was in a hurry. I'll go check lol Was Michael who you thought he'd be?

**Moonjava**: thanx. any more ideas on the story you mentioned last week?

**atsuibelulah**: Sarah's family died in a car accident becuz 1) it was the easiet way and I didnt have to explain it to much and 2) they had to die and Toby get hurt at the same time. I suppose their ...plane...could have crashed. lol. But I did notice a LOT of ppl use that, dont they? lol wow


	3. Die With Me?

**Die With Me?**

Sarah sat alone in Toby's room, her shakes slowly stopping. Her ordeal in the park had left her shocked. She began to let herself relax. In the dark she cried, clutching the comforter carefully folded on top of his bed.

Her eyes fell to her hand. Two tiny red dots gleamed up at her, blood oozing out slowly. She wondered…he had bit her…was she…? She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She refused to believe that. That couldn't be enough to…

She rolled over and faced the window. She sat up quickly with a shout. After a second she sighed and laid back down

"I though I saw him," she whispered to the silence. This made her question if he would come return to her home. He knew where she lived. _He could come back and bite me and…_Sarah dug deeper into her pillow, forcing her mind quiet and trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Sarah awoke again mid afternoon. Standing on her porch, she shielded her eyes as she looked to the sun. _Well, I'm not burning. I guess that little bite didn't do anything after all._ She walked back inside, heading upstairs to take a shower before going to the hospital again.

Opening the door to Toby's room, she looked at her little brother sadly. He had more tubes and wires running over and into him than the day before.

She took a seat beside him, holding his hand in hers. She used her other one to smooth his soft blonde hair. She took a deep breathe, grabbing Lancelot to hold on to.

"Well Toby, I don't think I'll see much more of Michael. He wasn't a very nice man. I'm glad you didn't have to meet him." She looked around the room absently. "Have they been treating you okay?" Silence. "Yeah, I bet they have. You have the best doctors around, Toby. You're gonna be just _fine_."

Sarah leaned back in her chair, still keeping a firm grip on Toby's small hand, and closed her eyes. I won't stay to long, she thought. I don't want to walk through the park late at night again.

* * *

Sarah sprang awake as alarms went off. She looked horrified as doctors and nurses rushed in to huddle around her brother, shouting commands. She stood up, and as soon as she did was ushered from the room. She looked through the glass worriedly, hardly able to hear what they were saying. 

She glanced away for a second, realizing she still held her bear, and was shoved aside as they came through the door, pushing Toby quickly down the hallway. Sarah made to follow but Dr Osborne stepped in front of her.

"What's going on?" asked a frantic Sarah. "Where are they taking my brother?"

"They've taken your brother to the ER, Miss Williams. His heart is failing."

"W-what?" she choked.

"I'm sorry, but it isn't likely he'll make it through the night." Sarah paled, starting toward the door they had gone through. The doctor threw his arm out, stopping her.

"Miss Williams, you're not allowed back there."

"I need to see him, he _needs_ me!"

"You'll just be in the way," he reasoned.

"You can't keep me from him, he's dying!" she cried, eyes wild. "He doesn't have Lancelot!" She choked on a sob. "He needs him…" she whispered. The doctor steered her towards one of the chairs outside Toby's room. Sarah dropped heavily into it, holding her head in her hands as she sobbed. Dr Osborne went to put his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away.

After only a few minutes she stood up quickly, surprising the doctor as she hurried down the hallway. She angrily pushed the button for elevator, but after only a few seconds she grew impatient and tore down the stairs. She threw open the hospitals front doors and ran as fast as she could, not caring where her feet lead her.

* * *

Sarah's sides ached as she slowed to a walk. She looked up, realizing she had ran automatically to the park. Only a block to her car and she could go home. She shuffled under the arch and into the dimly lit maze of shrubbery and cement. 

"My dear Sarah, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Sarah turned around to see a smiling Michael walking up. "Out for a romantic walk? But, _oh_, you're all alone. Would you mind if I joined you?"

Sarah hesitated.

"Does your offer from yesterday…that is…" Sarah fumbled for words. She was out of hope, out of time, and out of options. Michaels smile grew to a smirk, stepping closer to her.

"Miss Williams…you wouldn't be _agreeing_, now would you?" he asked, circling her slowly.

"Would it really save him?"

"Yes."

"And…and I could stay with him?"

"Yes. But," he stopped in front of her. "I'm not sure I still feel up to it," he said simply, taking her hands in his. "Although I am flattered that you came all the way here to look for me, I must protest." He dropped her hands. "You didn't seem too keen on the idea of spending eternity with me last night, and believe me Sarah," he smirked at her, "if the idea of living forever and never aging isn't appealing to you, there are _plenty_ of other girls who would be more than happy to accept my gift," he finished with a cool smile as he played with his fingers.

"What?" she gasped.

"You weren't very interested anyway."

"No, _please_. It may be the only way to help him. I couldn't _live_ without him!"

"Yes, I understand, but I wouldn't want you two running off together in the middle of the night. If I make a vampire out of you, I expect you to stay with me."

"Of course," Sarah said, not believing what she was saying, feeling as if she were signing her death wish. Actually, she was. How had it come to this? In a desperate wave of bravery, she saw herself extend an arm, resting her hand on his shoulder._"We'll be the perfect family,"_ her forced smile looked completely sincere

She saw the excitement in Michaels eyes at her trusting gesture. He took her hand off his shoulder and turned it over, showing her soft skin. He raised it to his lips, looking at her once more as if asking permission. She watched him carefully, trying hard not to show her disgust.

"Die with me?" She gave a small nod, and he kissed her hand softly. He then lowered it, using that hand to brush her hair over her shoulder to lay on her back.

She closed her eyes, breathing shakily. She could feel his breath on her throat, and she clenched her fists. He paused a moment, then slowly bit into her.

She stuttered as her eyes rolled. The feeling was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. His hands held tight to her shoulders. She choked at the sound of him gulping her blood down, and the single moan of pleasure. She shuddered and grabbed a handful of his shirt, fighting to keep balance.

At last he removed his mouth for good. She watched repulsed as she saw the delight in his smiles. She felt dizzy, and she slowly sank to her knees. He knelt beside her, releasing her.

"Is it over?" she gasped quietly. She looked questioningly at him as one of his sharp nails slit a thin line along his wrist. He offered it to her, and she looked away, sickened at the thought.

"_Sarah_."

She looked back, eyes showing her detest. He used his other hand to gently guide her to the ground. He propped her head up with it, and brought his bleeding arm to her lips. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, she wasn't sure she wanted this anymore. She had never wanted it, but the thought of Toby dying was unbearable. Unacceptable.

She grabbed his arm and closed her teeth on him, blood running into her mouth. The warm liquid felt strange, with a slightly metallic taste. She closed her eyes, drinking it in. She didn't stop until she felt him tug away, and she took a deep breathe of fresh air.

He looked down, his eyes not showing amusement for the first time.

"Forever's gonna start tonight," he whispered. "How do you feel?"

Sarah felt ashamed. She had almost enjoyed it.

**

* * *

**

**xixhopexyouxchokex:** of course, big applauds for taylor!

**Gi Xian:** cant promise you anything...

**chaosxShion:** thank you, and sorry it took so long

**CanaceErinn:** only a little different ;) well she was in shock, you know?

**Lady of the Labyrinth:** cuz ur talented! and um, no. not so soon

**ChesneyChickie:** we are planning the mime from hell story! dont worry. hope you liked this one melly. and yes, i DID indeed have a bad experience with that last Elvis impesonator. we arent doin that again... ok mehbay just once more

**atsuibelulah:** since it didnt happen to often, i was kinda worried ppl wouldnt want to read it. im glad you like it so far

**Starleena: **:) here ya go!

**Moonjava:** alrighty


	4. Have You Been Listening?

**Have You Been Listening?**

Sarah awoke on her basement couch, Michael on the floor beside her. She stared at the ceiling blankly.

"So…this is what immortality feels like."

"Interesting, isn't it?"

Sarah jumped.

"I didn't know you were up," she mumbled.

"How do you feel?" he asked, sitting up and pushing away his blanket.

"The same, actually."

"Does that surprise you?"

"Well…yes. I thought, well, you always felt so cold. I guess I just assumed I would."

"I don't feel a thing," he said arrogantly, playing with his fingers.

"I've realized that now," she said as she rolled her eyes.

There was a short, awkward silence between the two before Michael spoke.

"Do you want to get your brother tonight? Or would your rather get used to living like this first? There are a few things I need to teach you about being a vampire."

"Oh my god! Toby!" she gasped. "I should have gone last night! He might not have…" her voice trailed off, unwilling to finish her thought. She rolled off the couch to look at him, faces only inches apart. "Michael, we have to go _now_."

He took her head in his hand .

"We'll go as soon as…" He slowly pulled her chin towards himself before he could finish. He kissed her gently and Sarah was in to much of a hurry to yell at him. Instead she practically pulled him up by his shirt before running to the stairs. Michael came up slowly, and by then Sarah had already started the car. He slid into the passengers seat and thy sped to the hospital, not stopping at the usual garage.

Sarah was glad it was so late, she was able to get a good parking spot. Her and Michael walked up to the hospital hand in hand. Sarah was at peace for the first time since the accident. Everything was falling into place now that she had Michael. They headed to the front doors, when Michael stopped suddenly.

"What? I'm in a hurry."

"I know. And I also know that there is no way they are going to let you in to see him at this hour." Sarah paused.

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Of course not," he chuckled. "Now follow me, girl." He lead her around a corner of the building. He looked up at the many windows, paused, then pointed at a center window on the fifth floor.

"That one is his."

"How do you know? It could be any on that level." He looked at her sharply, his impatience with her showing clearly. "Ok ok, just asking. Now what do we do?"

"Start climbing." He stepped closer to the wall.

"Are you crazy?"

"Absolutely." Sarah looked even less comfortable. "Don't ask questions if you don't want the answers," and with that he took hold of a brick with one hand, his thin fingers easily gripping it firmly. "Are you coming?" he asked over his shoulder.

"There's no way I could do that! I'll fall!"

"First lesson. Vampires aren't stupid, nor are they clumsy. They never fall." He huffed as he reached for another brick. "But if you so _detest_ this way," he looked over his shoulder and down at her, "why don't you just _run_ up the wall?"

"What are you talking about?" Sarah jumped as Michael appeared beside her. "How did you get down here?"

"Haven't you been listening?" he asked annoyed. "Forget it, there'll be pleanty of time for these things latter." Sarah let out a surprised noise when he wrapped his arms around her and felt her feet leave the ground. Suddenly they were outside the open window, and he helped her in.

"You can fly?" Michael ignored her, pushing past to walk across the room. "Toby!" she whispered, hurrying over to him. "Michael what are you doing?" He was pulling all of the equipment from the electrical sockets. "You're going to kill him!"

"_Isn't that what we came here to do_?" he snapped. Sarah took in a harsh breath.

"In-in a sense…" She took one of Toby's hands into hers.

"We don't want the machines to _alert everyone_, do we?" He unplugged the last wire.

"No." She hadn't thought of that either.

"Right. Well, now that we are all on the same page, let's see this boy."

Michael walked to the side of the bed and took a long, hard look at Toby. He pulled the sheets back to see the stitches from his many emergency operations. His fingers trailed over them, then up to his face. He smoothed his wild blonde hair, and that was when he noticed how young he looked.

"How old is this child?"

"Seven."

Michaels brow furrowed as his mind raced. He was too young. Sarah looked to be in her twenties, he had assumed her brother wouldn't be far behind…He couldn't become a vampire, it wouldn't be allowed. He glanced at Sarah who was looking from him to her brother. Michael sighed. His perfect family wasn't going to work out after all. He had pictured them raising a boy around seventeen, fifteen at least. Well, this could easily be fixed.

"He's off his life support," Sarah said quietly. "I don't mean to rush you, but, I don't think there's much time."

Michael leaned over Toby, holding the boys body up against his. He saw Sarah stand and walk to the window. His fingers twitched. It had been years since he'd bitten a child. Such sweet blood they had…

He lowered his lips to Toby's throat, biting slowly into it, savoring the taste of the rich blood. His eyes almost rolled with pleasure, and he faintly heard Sarah choke back a sob through the loud beating of Toby's heart. Regretfully he pulled up, still wanting more but knowing he couldn't. He slit the boy's wrist with a sharp nail, Sarah still not looking over. He then slit his own, and held it to Toby's mouth. He knew he was too weak to drink any. He smeared some around the child's tiny lips, to give the illusion he had.

Sarah turned around and walked over. She looked from the vampire to her brother.

"Is he…a…?" Michael said nothing "Toby?" she whispered. Something was wrong. "Why isn't he waking up?" she asked, voice getting stronger.

"I don't know," Michael lied. He eyed the cut wrist. He was sure he was almost completely drained of blood. He'd be dead in minutes. He started to walk around the bed to Sarah.

"Why didn't it work?" she hissed.

"Sarah," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, looking down at Toby sadly. "He must've been too young. He wasn't strong enough."

"What!" she shrieked, throwing him off her and taking a step back, standing against the wall. Michael took a step closer to her.

"There was no way we could have known."

"Damn you!" she cried. "You killed him!" She struggled for breath through her tears. "_You were supposed to save him_!

"Sarah, I'm sorry, but we can't change what happened. But the two of us," he reached his hand out for hers, "the two of us are still here. We're still together."

"Get away from me!" She started for the window but he grabbed her.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere!" she sobbed. "Let me go!"

"Sarah-"

"Don't touch me!" She whirled around to face him. "You made me this way. I let you, but you were supposed to save him. I'm stuck like this forever and for what? Nothing!" She pulled away from him. "I want nothing to do with you Michael! Don't get near me!"

"Sarah! You gave me your word you wouldn't leave me."

"That was before you fucking killed my brother! The deal is off!"

"You need me! You don't know the first thing about being a vampire! You couldn't even get into this hospital room by yourself!"

"I'll live."

She jumped out the window without a thought, and the second she hit the ground she took off running for her car.


	5. Breaking Glass and Blood Stains

_I really am sorry for how long this took me. I went on vacation, then work, then school started again...I'll try to get more done a lot faster from now on. I heard a rumour that we arent supposed to answer reveiwers individually anymore, and until I hear otherwise I'll be on the safe side and say now that I do, have, and willread all of your reviews, and I'm thankful youtake the time to leavethem._

* * *

**Breaking Glass and Blood Stains**

Sarah raced down the dark streets to her house running red lights, stop signs like foreign objects placed on corners without any meaning at all. She almost wished someone would hit her, send her hurling through the windshield, just to end it. After all, what did she have to live for now? Her mother, father, Karen, and Toby were gone. She was trapped as a vampire forever, and the only one in the world who knew what she wasSarah didn't dare run to. She would not, _could_ not bare the sight of the man-the monster-that killed her brother.

But…she had let him. And that single thought kept her on the brink of hating him with everything she had. She was as much to blame as Michael. She had asked him to.

Few cars were out this late, or was it early? in her less than average sized city. Rain was pouring onto her car as if an angry angel wanted to punish her, letting ton after ton of water beat down upon her. She swerved madly through the orange construction barrels, all rationality gone. She felt like she could run from what happened, and the faster she went the sooner all of it would be over. Sarah squinted to see through the rain, trying to at least act like she was paying attention to where she was going and how. In truth, she was on theyellow line, favoring she graveled shoulder.

Something glittered ahead but Sarah made little effort to turn. In a second her car slammed into the concrete base of the streetlight. It all happened in a dazed slow motion…and for a moment she felt relief. It was over. Her sides ached, blood trickled down her forehead and neck to stain its way into her shirt. She couldn't feel one of her legs. She fumbled for the door, trying to push the airbag away and cutting herself on shards of glass. At the speed shehad beengoing there was no way any human could survive. But she had.

As she fell to the road, hands bloody from the shattered pieces of the windshield, she held them palms up before her. She watched in disbelief as the thick red lines slowly turned topaper cuts, and then to nothing. Her numb leg began to throb, but it quickly became little more than a tingle. She brushed a hand over where she thought a gash should have been on her brow. Nothing. She rolled onto her back and stared up into the falling rain. She was going to live.

Sarah screamed in anger. It wasn't fair. Everyone could die but her.

In the distance sirens were approaching. Someone must have called nine one one, she thought. She wondered what they would do if they found her in perfectly fine condition beside the mangled metal. They would probably insist on having her taken to the hospital, where she would stay until morning. If she was like all the vampires she had heard about, the sun would kill her instantly. She remembered Michael had been nervous when he awoke in her home. Maybe it was true. Now there was an idea. Let them take her.

She seriously considered staying there, lying on the ground beside what used to be her car. But she wouldn't give them that satisfaction. Who 'they' were, she really didn't know, but she felt like she had something to prove. That Sarah Williams, broken and bruised, if only on the inside, wouldn't be taken so easily.

Flashing lights rounded the corner, and Sarah casually stood and walked away from the scene, adding an unnaturally fast skip now and then.

* * *

Sarah was grateful for hernew naturefor the first time. It was pouring, and the wind was blowing hard against her, yet she didn't have the slightest chill. She was perfectly comfortable strolling down the side street in the raging storm. She stayed to the shadows, wary of the bright city lights. They weren't the sun, but they were something, and her new found desire to prove she could make it through this was not about to be ruined by a simple mistake made that very hour. She would gingerly test them another night. 

Her mind kept itself busy by focusing on how she would function from now on. She would have to quit her job at the restaurant. There was no way she could continue being a waitress. She'd have to find somewhere she could work the grave shift.

Just as she had started to forget the horror of the night, she passed a child's daycare center. A small blonde boy on the sign was waving at her, inviting her to come enroll a new child. She swallowed hard as she walked up to the painting. She gently touched the boys plastic face. It looked just like Toby.

Toby. The word echoed in her head as the pain swept over her once again.

"This is the second time my stupidity has hurt him," she whispered to the boy. "But this time it's far worse than wishing…him…." Sarah clenched her fingers into a fist. She closed her eyes as she remembered. All the mayhem brought back memories of the past she had desperately tried to loose.

She had forgotten the night, and everything that went with it. The Labyrinth, the castle, the goblins…their Goblin King. She didn't want to be reminded of how careless she had been back then. She was afraid that it hadn't been a dream, and that's just what she wanted it to be. To stay. Nothing more than a teenagers nightmare.

"Why," she hissed,willing the images away, "did I have to remember that now?"

Everything was pounding in her head. She had never felt so alone and helpless in her life. Twice she had asked a strange, dangerous man into her and Toby's lives. History repeats itself, she thought dryly.

Only this time…there wasn't a thirteen hour limit. There was no way to save him. She didn't even have the small comfort of knowing that if she failed he would be alive, even if it was without her. There was no King waiting in a castle at the end of the journey, evil or kind. It was the same thing repeating, yet nothing was the same.

Sarah never thought she would long to be running the Labyrinth as much as she was now. She'd give anything for that chance to save him, but their was no way to run a race to win him back from death.

She suddenly found herself hating the image of the happy boy in front of her. She thrust her fist through his face before running inhumanly fast in the direction of home. To the cars passing, she was invisible. To the few men outside, she was only a blur that didn't deserve a double take.

* * *

Sarah sat on her basement couch, awaiting dawn. The sky was just beginning to turn pink when she has stepped down the stairs. It was strange going to sleep in the day, and she knew it would take time for her to get used to it. 

She found herself unable to stop thinking of Jareth. She was comparing the two, trying to decide which she hated more, and she was having trouble. She wasn't fond of either.

Jareth had kidnapped Toby, threatened to turn him into a goblin, and played with her emotions while she ran his maze. He had enjoyed every minute of what he was doing. Michael on the other hand, had promised to save him. He did the exact opposite of course, but he had seemed genuinely sorry for what he had done. Jareth had changed his tune and offered his love and undying devotion as soon as he realized he wasn't going to win, and expected her to take it after all he had done. Michael had offered it from the beginning. Maybe he wasn't as bad as the Goblin King.

But Michael had killed Toby. She couldn't forget that.

* * *

Sarah awoke the next night to a cold, empty basement. The previous evening was the only thing she could think about. She couldn't stop replaying everything in her mind and dwelling on all the things she might have been able to do to prevent it. 

She should of taken Michael to Toby in the beginning. He would have looked him over, or asked enough questions to realize he wouldn't be able to do it. Toby wouldn't have been bitten…he'd be alive.

_And so would I_, she thought. _There would have been no reason for him to turn me into a vampire if we had known it wouldn't help Toby. _

Sarah cursed herself as she rose from her couch. She headed upstairs to the kitchen. Her stomach ached, and she realized she hadn't eaten for days. Yet somehow everything in the pantry, cupboards, and refrigerator…just didn't seeming appealing. She stopped the search for something to eat as she tried to decide what she wanted. What was the last thing she had eaten?

Michael's blood. She stumbled back, catching herself on the counter with her right arm as she remembered the taste. She could almost feel it in her mouth, the warm and slightly metallic liquid.

Sarah shook her head violently, chasing away the image of his dripping wrist. She would not become a monster like Michael that fast. But even as she told herself to forget it, a part of her was already planning when, where, and how it would get breakfast.

Horrified at how quickly her new nature was taking over, she hurriedly unpeeled a banana and shoved it in her mouth. Flavorless and unappetizing, she forced herself to eat her once favorite fruit, followed by a frozen dinner. No matter what she ate, the hunger was still there. Unhappy with what she was becoming, she dreaded the night when the urge would be to powerful.

* * *

**_This chapter is dedicated to Leslie. Thanks for your patience._**


	6. Live Life Like A Vampire

**Live Life Like A Vampire**

Sarah quickly got to work preparing herself for her new lifestyle. She painted the small basement windows black. Taking extra precautions, she draped thick red and black velvet curtains over them, not only to stop any stray light, but for decoration as well. She frequented all night stores to buy as many candles as she could and placed them all around her new living space. It was dark without natural light, and the basement, though they had been redoing it, hadn't had many lights installed. There were only the few original bulbs hanging in the corners and center of the main room, and one in the room they'd made for relaxing in with the couch. She'd need more than that.

She spent a few nights wrestling her mattress and all that went with it down two flights of stairs. Another night went to bringing her clothes down to the main room, now her living room. The table her television once occupied was now transformed into a vanity, the drawers that used to hold old games and movies were stuffed with shirts, socks and the like. The tabletop was covered with numerous jewelry boxes with makeup items scattered across it. It wasn't permanent, but the room would do.

Sarah finished leaving a message for her employer. It was a convincing tale of a new job offer out of town which was the opportunity of a lifetime, and consequently resulted in Sarah having to announce her two weeks notice. What the job was, well, she hadn't thought of one yet. She kept that little detail to herself. She apologized for the short notice, and with another assurance that her experience there was great, she hung up.

"That's that," she sighed, falling deep into her armchair. She quit one job, now she needed to find another. She imagined herself in several career positions, each one stretching her imagination further than its predecessor.

Then, suddenly, an idea struck her. It was perfect, genius, and, she smirked, a little ironic. She wondered if she would have the stomach to act on it…but decided that it was the only way she could hold a decent job without much human interaction. Until she found her new home and career, she had more than enough money from insurance and savings to live off fast food. Yet again the irony made her smile involuntarily. She thought of the humans she hungered for, but carefully stayed away from. _Fast food indeed_.

Sarah stepped over to her computer. She had decided the day before that she should move from her home town. Friends and neighbors might begin to wonder why she refused to leave her house anymore. Even after the accident, they would agree that she should have finished grieving her lost family enough to face the world eventually. She would move to where no one knew her, and if was going to leave, she might as well move to a location fit for her future career, and near a suitable college.

After a few hours, she had found the perfect school. Wayne State University School of Mortuary Science, Detroit, Michigan.

* * *

It was two weeks after Toby had died. Sarah was getting desperate. From the moment she would wake up to the second she was creeping back down the stairs, she would eat anything in sight to try to dim the hunger. It had been little at first, and without much thought she could push it to the back of her mind. Now it was a piercing pain throughout her whole body. For nights on end she'd concentrate on controlling herself, giving her little time to search for houses. 

She rolled over on the couch with a wince. She couldn't wait any longer. She swallowed hard, agonizing over what had to be done. She knew the guilt she always felt when she hurt someone, but she couldn't imagine how she would be feeling this morning crawling back to bed.

She stood, treaded lightly up the stairs, and went out the front door. She looked up and down her street to see only a few people still outside. She guessed it was a little past ten, and she felt irrationally furious seeing them out, lounging happily on their porch swings. They were unknowingly taunting her as she used what little strength she still had to keep herself under control. She closed her eyes, trying to keep the urge to kill at bay. Sarah sighed sadly. She couldn't take one of them. They were almost her own age, and she knew personally it was no age to stop living.

She turned from their direction and began to walk down the sidewalk. She hadn't been out of the house in two weeks, and already everything seemed new to her. Colors were brighter, sounds were more distinct, but strangely, though she saw the wind blow, she felt nothing on her pale skin. So Michael had been right when he said he never felt a thing.

Michael. He had rarely left her mind the past two weeks. She hated him for what he'd done, but she desperately needed guidance. She didn't know the first thing about being a vampire. She tried to remember what he had said on the hospital wall, but she had been in such a hurry she hardly paid attention.

She'd walked miles, and every time she passed someone she couldn't bring herself to bite them. She nearly keeled over with desire, running into alleys to stop herself from going to them. She knew she had to do it eventually, and she had decided this evening it would be tonight, but it was easier said than done.

Sitting on the garbage can in her latest alley Sarah looked at the brick wall uncertainly. It wasn't much different than the hospitals, she thought. Maybe practicing climbing would take her mind off of breakfast. Her skin crawled, realizing she just referred to a human being as a meal.

She jumped up and walked to the wall. Her brow furrowed as she wondered how to start. She curled her left fingers around a brick just above eye level, and stood on a box with her left foot. She grabbed a brick with her right hand and kicked a little with her other foot until she knocked enough mortar to fit it comfortably. Great, now what?

Sarah held on tightly with her right hand as she pulled herself up a little higher, grabbing hold of a higher brick with her left hand. The next time her right hand missed and she fell to the ground. She winced as she got to her feet, and looked to the wall with a determined stare. She took the same starting position, and copied her previous movements, going a little slower. She got two paces higher before falling once again.

She laid on the cement where she had landed, looking up to the roof of the building. She was going to get there, she thought. If it took all night, she'd get there.

Sarah brushed herself off as she stood. She searched her pockets for a hair tie, but found none. Instead she tightly twisted her long hair and stuck it into the back of her shirt. Now she could see what she was doing without her hair flowing in front of her face. She began up the wall set on making it completely up this time. As she found a rhythm to her movements, she felt confident enough to pick up her pace. She had almost reached the top-

"Look up there!" Shouted a young man to his friend standing below her. Startled, she lost her grip and fell back. She closed her eyes and expected to feel the pavement, but after a moment she opened them to find herself hovering over the two men's heads.

"She's a witch!" One shouted. Sarah mentally drooped. A witch? _Oh boy_…she sighed.

For ones who called attention to themselves, they sure took off fast. They ran out of the alley and into the one across the street. Sarah, unsure what to do, flew after.

_What a time to realize I can fly_, she thought sarcastically. Afraid of the rumors that might be spread about her if they'd seen her face, she desperately followed them through the maze of alleyways. But airborne wasn't for her, and soon she landed and sped after them on foot. In no time at all she caught up and passed them as a blur. She stopped, shaking her head dizzily, unused to the speed. The men skidded to a halt and started to turn the other way. She lunged out, knocking the closest manto her to the ground while grabbing the second. Instinctively she sunk her teeth into his neck, biting hard.Her eyes rolled as a wave of pleasurewashed over herwhile sheswallowed. Shelost her old judgement of good and evil, her new nature had complete control. The young man on the ground attempted to crawl away, but Sarah dropped the lifeless body in her arms to pounce quickly on him as well. Her starved body silenced every weakthought in her mind except that it needed nutrition in any way it could. Wrestling him to the ground, she bit him without thinking.

After a minute Sarah's mind focused. She jumped up from the bodies, spitting out bloodin disbelief. She clenched her fists tightly. Had she really been able to do that?

Sarah stood still, gazing absently at the dead men. She felt…wonderful. Her body anyway. Her mind was screaming over what she'd done, but her body felt refreshed and full of life. She didn't want the feeling to leave her, to go back to the unbearable pain, yet she wasn't sure she could do this again. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smearing blood across her face and wrist. Automatically she licked it like a little girl licks at a paper cut, but she quickly put her hand down.

She stepped over to a clear puddle. A little red stream was just starting to mix with it, leaving a trail as it drained from the wound in her victims throat. Before the blood had much chance to taint it, she washed off her hands. She paused and stared into the water, eyes staying on the blood dripping down her cheek. She felt ashamed and slapped the image, causing the water to ripple and deform her reflection beyond recognition. She splashed water onto her face, watching it drip off a faint pink color. She stood and left the alley, heading home. She started slowly, but soon she was running as fast as she could like she could leave what she'd done far behind her. Her first night out and she'd killed twice.

* * *

Sarah sat on her front porch silently. She still had an hour before she really needed to be inside, although it was far past her usual retreat. She sat on an old chair trying desperately to forget about this night. The early morning joggers ran past her without a glance. She enjoyed being invisible to the world. True, if anyone took the time, they'd see a pale young woman sitting silently on her porch, watching the rest of the world age, fade, and crumble away as she stayed beautiful. But no one cared to notice. 

Sarah's ears perked up. Had she heard right? She stood up slowly, scanning the sky. There it was again. An owl hooted loudly as it flew over her home. Her features darkened. Her mind whirled to one thought. Jareth.

She tensed instantly, but soon it flew away, and she relaxed and went inside to sleep.

Unfortunately, her mind wasn't ready to retire just yet. Jareth's memory had caught her attention. She rolled over with a sigh.

"I'm never going to get to sleep, am I?"

* * *

_I can see it now, a lot of you may not have liked this chapter. But hey, your love has been mentioned! He won't physicaly be here for a bit longer, but I wanted to get you thinking. However will he be drawn into this mess? And no, we haven't seen the last of Michael. I'm sure you assumed that yourselves, though. :) _

:_Next Episode_:_ Her new life in Detroit has started. Her strange request to have most of her furniture moved into the large basement was surprising, but went fairly unnoticed._ _The only question the movers had was 'Where will she sleep? She didn't bring a bed.'_


End file.
